harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anngelique tells it like it is!
She is someone who will not hasten to speak her mind! Boston newcomer, Anngelique Minzell gives her views on her transition to Boston from her home in Connecticut; her relations with her brothers, Jeff and Jamie; and her constant state of war with her ex-husband (and her brother's new boyfriend), AJ Crawford. Sometimes, I think I really have lost control. Not that I had ever had to worry about that. Coming from where I did, I had the control, or so I was told. I think I do tend to be sometimes OVER controlling, but for a good cause. I do love my brothers. Every since my parents died, I have been the one that took care of my brothers. Jeff was not a problem, because he was usually pretty level-headed, but Jamie, he is and always will be the baby of the family. He came along later in my parents marriage, and when they died, Jamie took it hardest. Even when he was a baby, Jamie was the most fragile of all of us. Jeff and I could well take care of ourselves, without any question of it, but Jamie? He was the most vulnerable of us all. Dad tried to toughen him up, but like everyone, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Jamie was the family favorite, which Jeff and I understood and indulged as well. When Jamie went to boarding school, he went there with Jeff. There was NO way I would let my baby brother go there without someone to take care of him. Jamie did well, and so did Jeff. When I went to college, I met AJ Crawford, who was an old friend of Jeff's. At that time, I was also in law school at Yale, and was carrying a heavy course load. AJ was a charmer, I will say that for him. He always charmed me, and he won me over by his gentle way of being there for Jamie. He was protective of Jamie, as much as I am! And that is saying a lot. Well, needless to say, I married him! We were married for six years, and while I was studying for my law degree, AJ was busy studying the entire female market in Marshall City. I never got it why he did that! But all those years, I couldn't think of anything other than studying. Then that night! It was Jamie's anniversary with his then-boyfriend, Craig Danvers. We were at the Shalomar, a seaside restaurant by the sound; and it was a happy night for all of us. Jamie and Craig were visiting from Los Angeles, and they had just celebrated their sixth year of being together, they would marry in 2009. They were clearly in love and we were so happy with that. Then I saw AJ flirting with our waitress! I was SO mad. I took a glass of wine and threw it at AJ; then I called over the manager and I ranted and raved at the manager. I told him to fire her for being overly flirtatious. Then when AJ and I got home, I tore into him for it! Our marriage was over! After six years. I threw him out, and told him to take his things with him! I then moved to Boston. At that time, I was living off my parents estate, but then by the time I got to Boston, I had my law degree and was eligible for the bar. I took bar exams in Massachusetts, not long after I moved there. Then I got to begin my law career. I work probate law, so that means I do more with wills and other actions like that. Although my main specialty is probate law, I also work as the in-house attorney for Sheila Watkins Designs, the fashion house here in Boston. I love it there. Sheila is an excellent boss and she also made me a partner. How do you like that, huh? Me, serving as a partner in the business, as well as the attorney! Only in America, kids! For a while, I thought things were finally in its orbit, but oh my, things got crazy for ol' Anngelique here! You guessed it, kids, HE appeared! AJ, the man who made my life completely miserable in Connecticut, moved to Boston! The first second I saw him, we began fighting. He called me Minz (I hate that); and then I called him Johnny Boy (oh, but he hates THAT!) and then we started in on arguing! He will NEVER get it through his head that we're not together. He drives me CRAZY that way! Believe it, guys, Anngelique here can handle him......I hope! However, on a more serious note here, not long after Johnny Boy appeared in Boston, Jamie called me and he was in hysterics and couldn't stop crying. Jamie and Craig had been attacked in their house in Los Angeles. Jamie had been knocked out, and then Craig was killed! Jamie came to, saw Craig dead and totally lost it. AJ had to call me while Jamie was near total meltdown, and I finally remembered how he was towards him. We stopped the argument and called a truce. AJ called in a ticket, we went over to Dylan Harper's townhouse to see if he and his family could help us. They did, God love them! Sheila and Allen took care of moving Jamie's things; Jeff came from Pasadena (after he divorced that bitch, Julia, who hated our Jamie); and even Johnny Boy helped by having Jamie move in with him into his new condo. Dylan pulled some strings to make sure there was no muss or fuss on that one. Dylan and his family are saints. I would have had Jamie move in with me, but I couldn't, because I did not have the room for him. AJ, with his huge loft, had more room. However, AJ fell in love....with JAMIE! At first, I was irate, because I would not let someone like Johnny Boy hurt MY brother; however Jeff told me that while he had his reservations, he was willing to be more open minded. Jamie had always liked AJ, and AJ had always loved him, even while we were married. I was still not sure. However, AJ surprised me! He dropped his flirting with other women and his womanizing. He took to AJ and made sure he was loved and cared for! Well, even old Anngelique here can be proven wrong.....sometimes! Now, AJ and Jamie are a couple. For all the resentment that AJ and I have, and believe me we do resent one another, our relationship based on mutual combat; we do agree on one thing, that we both adore Jamie and want him to be happy. His happiness is more important than our own share of acrimony. So he and I are in a truce, even though I still despise AJ! Do I think I could be an in-law to AJ? I am not sure of that, given our animosity, but for Jamie, I could do anything, or at least try to. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from a character's view Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell